


I want to go to Adrienne!

by lightandspark



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Adrienne is a sweetheart, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Historical Inaccuracy, Laf REALLY loves his wife, Louis is DONE with Laf's drunk ass bullshit, Louis loves his sister... but why does her husband has to be a drunk ass idiot!?, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Louis is done with his stupid ass, drunk brother-in-law at the local bar in Paris. Now here he is, dealing with Lafayette's drunken state.He refuses to listen. He acts like a child. Lafayette doesn't even recongizes Louis!!But one thing for sure, Lafayette makes it clear of what he wants,"I WANT TO GO TO ADRIENNE!"





	I want to go to Adrienne!

**Author's Note:**

> I once read that at some point, Louis had to drag Lafayette home because our favorite Frenchman was just too drunk to go home.
> 
>  
> 
> Then suddenly... this idea popped into my head.

Louis was just done for the night, groaning as he rubs his eyes when making it to the local bar's entrance. He swiftly sniffed the air before his face cracked, grumbling at the scent of Alcohol.

 

 _'Out out anywhere else, Gilbert decided to stay here for the evening, to relax!?'_ he thought, growling as he tried not to clench his fists.  _'Why father, why!? Out of every other young suiter, you picked_  him!? _How does Adrienne deals with all his bullshit!?'_

 

 

His beloved older sister, Adrienne, is the main reason he was even here to begin with! Otherwise, he wouldn't be out this late, down the street, finding his way to the bar in the first place! She had spoke her concern, that her husband hadn't came home yet and she requested her little brother to retrieve him. Now, Louis, has much has he wanted to decline, he could never say no to Adrienne. She was, not that anyone knows, was his favorite sister. He knows for a fact that their other three sisters will claim his head if word gets out so it's hush, hush.

 

 

Sighing heavily, Louis pushed open the door, gagging at the strong smell of alcohol ran through his nostrils. Grumbling, he scanned the bar with his eyes, quickly finding his brother-in-law, nearly past out by the bar itself. There were only three more people in the bar, who seemed like they were going to leave, Louis made sure to be quick as he storms up to Lafayette, who groggily looked up at him.

 

 

" _Gilbert_!" Louis scowled, resting a hand on the bar.

 

 

"Hm, that's me," Lafayette moaned turning away, obviously way out of it, taking a swing of a brandy bottle. Louis shooked his head, clearly not impressed.

 

 

"Just what are you doing?" He exclaimed, but Lafayette didn't make an effort to fave him. Louis growls. "Everyone were getting worried! It tooked me nearly three hours to find you! I checked every one of your favorite resting places- are you even listening!? Adrienne was worried sick and-"

 

 

"ADRIENNE!?" 

 

 

The mention of his wife, Lafayette turned to Louis with the siliest, childlike grin Louis has ever seen.

 

 

"Um.. I," Louis began but Lafayette quickly cut in,

 

 

"Aw, you know my wife, mon ami? She is wonderful, right!?" Lafayette excitedly said. Louis stares,  _wait, Lafayette doesn't recongizes him_!?

 

 

"Gil-,"

 

 

"She is just so beautiful and charming!" Lafayette contuined on. "With a cute nose, adorable smile, and twinkly eyes! She is just perfect! Oh and her voice is just, magnificent!" A mischievous glint soon sparked his eyes. "Oh, she does fluster really easily! It is simply adorable!" He gushed. "When she and I are in the our room, together, alone, I do like to  _play_ games with her that cause her screaming my-,"

 

 

"GILBERT!" Louis cried out, covering his face, scarred for life as he had to imagine this idiot, in front of him, on top of his dear, easily flustered, sister. Thank God the bar was now empty, with only the bartender, who was rolling his eyes at the other end, washing a glass while minding his own business. Inhaling, Louis glared down at his perky brother-in-law.

 

"I'm taking you home."

 

 

Lafayette's eyes widen before slamming a fist on the bar, before whining like a child, "I don't want to go home! I WANT TO GO TO ADRIENNE!"

 

 

Louis eyes twitched, quickly giving an apologetic look to the bartender, who just sighs and shrugged his shoulder. Looking back, annoyed, Louis grabs Lafayette by the shoulder and pulled him to his feet.

 

 

"Fine! Let's take you to my sister-,"

 

 

"I don't WANT TO GO TO YOUR  _SISTER!!"_ Lafayette wailed out, tearing up a bit. "I. Want. To. Go. To. ADRIIIIIEEEEENNNNNNEEEEEEEE!!!!!~"

 

 

Louis groaned out loudly, before snapping his head to face Lafayette. "FINE! I'll take you to ADRIENNE! HAPPY?!"

 

 

Lafayette's face lid up, "You'll take me you to my Adrienne!?" He asked in delight before tackling Louis into a bear hug. "OH! THANK YOU, KIND SIR!"

 

 

Louis groaned quietly,  _'This will be the longest walk in my life...'_

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Adrienne! Come get your drunk ass husband, he's whining like a child, tell him to shut up!"

 

 

Adrienne sighs, smiling tiredly yet giddly, from the sound of her brother's tone, he sounded quite annoyed. Walking downstairs and makimg it to the front door, that was already turned open; she gave her brother the spare keys. 

 

 

A hand flew over Adrienne's mouth as she tried not to giggle at the sight. There, her deae brother, Louis glomped on by her darling husband, from the behind as Lafayette was whining of the fact that he wanted Adrienne. It appears Louis was just seconds away from hurting him. Adrienne shooked her head with a tiny smile, clearing her throat,

 

 

"Thank you, broth-AH!" Adrienne began but squealed as her husband ripped himself off of Louis and glomped onto her, falling onto his knees, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

 

 

"Gilbert," Adrienne giggled in delight. Lafayette wailed out, tears streaming down his eyes,

 

 

_"Adrienne!~ I missed you so much, mon ange!~"_

 

 

"Aw," Adrienne cooed, stroking his powered hair as he held onto her tighter.

 

 

"Don't ever leave me again!" He cried, burying his face into her stomach.

 

 

"Aw, I won't even imagine it, mon amor," Adrienne giggled softly as he would purr like a kitten.

 

 

Louis rolled his eyes, "For starter, you saw her all morning and afternoon. And second of all, weren't you the one who left her to go to the bar?"

 

 

Lafayette simply ignored the question, turning to face his beaming wife, grinning like a small child who just recieved candy.

 

 

"This man is so nice! He reminds me of your brother, mon chèr!" 

 

 

That did it, Louis was out the door, completely done with this bullshit.

 

 

"Au rèvoir!" Adrienne waved after her brother. "Be safe!"

 

"I will!" Louis called back, not looking over his shoulders.

 

 

"Do come visit again~," Lafayette drunkly added.

 

Louis grumbles, yep, he was definitely done. No way he ever do it again!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Here he was, at the bar, far more older then before, did ten years past or twelve? Louis didn't care, it was New Year Eve, drunk men singing and people celebrating. But Louis wasn't here to celebrate, he was on a search for his brother-in-law, after his niece, Anastasie told him that Lafayette had suddenly went off in the afternoon and hadn't came back yet. 

 

 

So, here was, back at the local bar and as soon as he entered, he spotted Lafayette by the bar, the bartender serving him another drink. He watched as Lafayette took a quick jung, face cracking slightly before settling the glass, ordering another. Louis sighs walked over, placing a hand of Lafayette's shoulder.

 

 

"Gilbert, what are you doing here?" He asks, but he pretty sure he already knew the answer.

 

 

There was a long amount of silence before Lafayette finally spoke, tears streaming down his face.

 

 

"I miss her, mon ami.." he croaked out.

 

 

Louis swallowed, closing his eyes as he remembered, how this Christmas was the worst one in his life. He recieved a letter that morning, recieving news that his dear older sister has past away, the night before. A tragic loss as his three older sister shed so many tears, his nieces and nephew cried at their mother's funeral, but most heartbreaking was had to be Louis having to hold back Lafayette for jumping to the lowering coffin, wailing out Adrienne's name over and over again. As much as Louis wanted to do the same, he knew he couldn't. For his sister sake, he needed to watch over her husband and make sure he doesn't do anything harmful to himself.

 

 

Inhaling, Louis turned to Lafayette,

 

 

"Mon ami, she's... she's gone. She wouldn't want you doing this to yourself," he told the other man. Lafayette bowed his head,

 

 

"I-I know... but..."

 

 

"Come on, let's take you home..." Louis started, waiting for a tantrum but instead, he met a soft, quiet, meek,

 

 

"I-I d-don't w-want to go home, I want to go to Adri-Adrienne..."

 

 

Louis felt tears blurring his eyes, swallowing hard. Sighing, he sat in the seat next to Lafayette, snapping his fingers,

 

 

"Two bottles of brandy, please," he hoarsly said, the bartender would only nod with a symphatic look on his face before going off to fulfil their order.

 

 

Louis would then turn to Lafayette, who still had his head bowed down.

 

 

"Gilbert..?"

 

 

"Y-yes?"

 

 

Louis closed his eyes, before replying out,

 

 

"I want to go to Adrienne, too." 

 


End file.
